


Sick of You

by popwhatmagnitude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nook Eating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, Xeno, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popwhatmagnitude/pseuds/popwhatmagnitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's not always the best at showing how much he hates Gamzee, but when he's good at it, he's <i>good</i> at it. Alternatively titled: Dave and Gamzee have a lot of embarrassing, disgusting sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read.

"Hey clown, got somethin' for ya."

Dave's been doing this for about a week - dropping weird human items on you and asking what you think of them. You've snarled and hissed at most of them, especially the handcuffs, but these round things he's holding look kind of interesting. You sit up from the pile you're resting in.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He throws them in your lap and plops down next to you, and then he hands you a little remote. It's light pink with four switches on it - "OFF, LOW, MEDIUM, HIGH" - and feels uncomfortably smooth. He holds up one of the balls, smirking. "Turn it on." He's up to something.

"Uh, 'kay." You flip it on medium and the egg-shaped object begins to vibrate in his hand. Woah. This shit is trippy.

"Wanna know what these are actually for?" he asks. It takes you a moment to process what he's saying; you're particularly mesmerized by the vibrations of the ball.

"Sure, bro."

He takes the remote from you and turns it off before he puts the items in his pocket, smirking down at you. When did this guy get so tall? God damn. Suddenly his hand's around your wrist and he's tugging you down the dark hallway towards his block, and then he shoves you against a wall, craning his neck down a fraction to bite at your lips. His hips pin you, but you don't mind.

You were completely unprepared for this, wow. It's not a problem, though, really. It's been awhile since you two have done anything. You arch up and he rolls his hips against you, drawing a shuddered gasp from your body. He keeps it up until you're panting, clinging to his shirt, genetic material dripping down your thighs. And then he moves away.

"Get on the bed," he growls. The tone of his voice alone makes you moan. You fall face-first on his human sleeping platform, shaking. You wish you didn't get worked up so easily, but your kismesis is just... _so hot._

The mattress bends under his weight as he settles behind you. He throws the items from earlier next to you and your eyes widen. Oh. _Oh._ This is what they're used for. You grip the sheets, feeling your cheeks flush. His hands knead your ass over your pants and you squirm, pressing up against him as much as you can.

"C-c'mon, just up and get on with this shit, motherf-fucker." He snickers and pulls your loose shirt up, stroking your hips, and then tugs your pants off in one smooth motion.

"Spread 'em." His voice is low and dark and filled with implications of what he's going to do to you. You shiver, overwhelmed, before spreading your legs and lifting up your ass. Your genetic material is dripping all over his sheets, and he hates when that happens. "Jesus, you're like a bitch in heat or something." When he leans down to lick the skin just between your nook and waste chute, you can't find it in yourself to respond.

He sucks the folds of your nook slowly at first, teasing, too softly. But then he plunges his tongue in, spreading you further with his fingers, and it takes all your strength to stay even slightly upright. Whines and moans fall helplessly from your throat and you can't even stop, it's just _so good_ and you're always so sensitive, especially when he's eating you out relentlessly like this. He keeps it up, stroking his tongue along all the sensitive parts inside you, until you come with a muffled wail, shaking and curling your toes so hard it hurts. He lets go of your thighs and you collapse onto the damp bed. Every time he moves the sheets rub against your bulge and nook, and you quiver from the aftershocks. He notices and makes a point to shift as much as possible. You hate this guy so much.

"Don't even think we're done yet, dude. You can just lie there like a useless slut and deal with it." Fuck. _Fuck._ You moan softly and he grins, reaching over to grab the toys next to him. You don't even process his movement until you feel him sliding one of the little egg-shaped vibrators into your drenched nook.

"A-aah... mmph!" you squeak like some sort of wriggler, bucking up involuntarily as he continues sliding the vibrators into you. You feel three go in, and then he just sits there behind you while you squirm. You wait for him to turn them on, but he doesn't.

"You're gonna keep these in."

"W-what?"

"This is just pretty entertaining and, honestly, hot as fuck. I wanna see if you're really as strong as you think you are," he says. "Don't even pretend you're not into this shit." Well, you can't object to that.

"O-okay... fuck." The room is silent for a moment other than your quiet panting. Suddenly Dave gets off the bed and kneels next to it to look you in the eye. You blink dizzly at him, unconsciously bucking your hips into the air, dying for friction. He smiles, too gently for your relationship and too innocently for the situation, and you're so gone that you don't even glare, just close your eyes and dig your fingers into the fabric around you. He stands up.

"Well, let's get out of here. As much as I'd love to watch this all day, I have other stuff to do," he says. 

It takes you too long to get your pants back on, and when you stand up you feel one of the vibrators rub the most sensitive part of your nook. Your knees go weak and you have to grab onto one of his chairs to stay standing. He laughs - flat out laughs, not a chuckle, not a snort, and you hiss.

He leads you into the library of the meteor, a big block with lots of old, dusty books and fancy chairs and a human television. Karkat and Rose are the only ones in there; Terezi must be doing something more important, and praise the messiahs Kanaya's not around. You try as hard as possible to remain composed. The vibrators aren't even on and you _already_ can't handle them.

Dave leads you to the couch where Karkat's watching one of his romcoms.

"Hey, what are you two assholes up to?"

"Just thought we'd come check out the thrilling activity in here," Dave says, stoic as ever. Karkat nods and looks at you.

"Why are you so quiet, bulgemunch? Usually you can't shut your fucking trap."

You smile like you totally aren't dying to get fucked. "Just ain't feelin' all too great, bro. Sorry." He squints at you and Dave and turns silently back to the television. Dave slips his hand into his pocket - _no, no, no_ \- and you lurch forward with a loud shriek as you feel the vibrations come alive full-speed. You writhe, gripping the seat and trying unsuccessfully to stifle your keening. Your head tips back, falling to the side as you let out harsh pants. You've got everyone's attention now, and that realization makes you come, right there, after about five seconds of stimulation. You can't control your shaking and gasping, so you just let it happen and hope Dave can come up with a good excuse. The vibrations die down after several long moments, and now your pants are absolutely soaked. Great.

Karkat is the first person to speak.

"What the fuck?" Dave begins to open his mouth but your moirail holds his hand up. "Actually no. No, I don't want to know about whatever that was. Just shut up now." He turns back to his movie, Rose goes back to knitting, and Dave turns the toys back on to their lowest setting. It's enough to make you squirm and whimper, but you bite your lip and clutch Dave's arm to hold yourself still. He pretends not to notice, and eventually starts up a casual conversation with Karkat, ignoring your quiet whining. You squirm against him, genetic material from your over-sensitive nook pooling under you. His disinterest makes you feel like a pathetic meowbeast in heat, a desperate little whore, a toy, and it turns you on _so much._

"So basically the premise is the buff dude wants to get in spiral-horns's pants? What the hell? He didn't even take them out for dinner, what an asshole. Man, this is so fucked up."

"No, douchebag, you aren't getting it at all, holy shit. Spiral-horns is mind-controlling the buff dude, and the buff dude is worried about the culling drones so he's going along with it like a stupid piece of shit. Don't even pretend your species isn't equally fucked up."

"Hey man, that's your fault, not mine."

"Okay nooksniffer, listen - "

"Uh, I th-think I'm gonna up and go get to makin' my way to the ablution block... I r-really ain't feelin' all that great." Dave and Karkat pause their bickering to look at you with matching expressions of concern - you know Dave's is fake, though, because he turns up the vibrators' setting to medium and stands up.

"I'll help you along, buddy."

In the corner of your eye, Karkat raises an eyebrow, and in front of you, Dave holds the ablution block's door open with a smirk. You double over the moment you're inside, panting and squeezing your hand over your mouth. You feel like you're going to come again, but you aren't, you're teetering on the brink of orgasm but there's just not enough stimulation. Everything feels so sensitive right now that you'd probably come if Dave so much as looked at your bulge.

And just like that, the vibrations stop.

You whine pathetically and Dave presses himself against your back, stroking your hips before slipping his hands down the waistband of your pants. He slides them down and makes you lie on the tiled floor, and stands over you as you squirm and rub your thighs together. The vibrators roll over each other inside of you, prodding every sensitive part of your nook. You gasp and throw your head to the side. Dave crouches and crawls between your legs.

"Wow," he says. All you can do is whimper, curl your toes, and hump the air until he takes mercy on you.

"You wanna come?" he asks. You nod weakly. He grins and spreads your legs wide, the cool air against your nook and bulge making you gasp. Dave pulls your hand away from your mouth, and you bite your lip as hard as you can to try to muffle your moans.

Dave reaches between your legs and begins to pull each of the vibrators out, dragging them so slowly that you writhe on the floor until you're uncomfortably empty, coated in purple fluid and dripping all over. He gives you a moment to breathe, and just when you're starting to relax, he thrusts his fingers inside of you, crooking them up into a spot that makes you squeal and arch. This time he doesn't let you calm down; he thrusts them so fast that the movements are blurs, and so hard that stars are beginning to explode behind your eyelids. You're a squirming mess on the floor, keening helplessly and letting yourself submit to the motions of his hand. The muscles in your lower abdomen begin to convulse and you jerk up, shuddering as genetic material spills onto the floor, his hand, your thighs, everywhere. He doesn't stop so you reach down and shakily grab his wrist, holding it still. You buck against his fingers one more time, and then that's it, you're done. You fall back onto the floor, panting and sweating. You think you hear him whisper "damn", but you can't make yourself stay awake any longer. The last thing you feel before drifting off is Dave lifting your legs to slide your pants back on, and then you're out, and he's gone. This should be fun to explain to Karkat.


End file.
